Espio's electrical life
by CrazyNutSquirrel
Summary: What happens when Espio gets e-mailed by a persistent girl he only met accidentally...? Nothing much right? Rated T for safety.


**Electrical mail, Rick Rolls, and Fangirls.**

Espio locked his door and bolted it for good measure. You never knew with Charmy and Vector... he plugged his headphones into his computer and turned it on. "You have three messages from M.K.26, do you want to read them now?" Said his computer. He sighed.

"Sure." His e-mail (hotninja68[insert free e-mail thingy of your choice].com) inbox opened up. The first message popped up. It was titled First chapter. The computer started to read it out.

"Hello HotNinja! I have a new story up, I'll include the link in case you want to check it out, it stars a chameleon, like the last one, but this one isn't a bully." Espio sighed as he heard that. What was it with M.K. and mean chameleons? Did she have a grudge against them or what? "Do you want to go to the link?"

"Fine." He groaned. He'd only met M.K. accidentally when he typed an e-mail address out incorrectly, but she still continued to e-mail him, heck, she even got around the blocks he put on her e-mail address!

"Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna run around and desert you!" His thoughts were rudely interrupted by a Rick Roll. He growled.

"Close off the tab."

"Impossible."

"Fine then! Close off the browser!"

"Also impossible."

"Then reboot the freaking computer!"

"Impossible."

"ARGH!" He pulled out the plug. The screen went blank. He heard a knock on his door.

"Espio?"

"What?!"

"Are you listening to Rick Astley?"

"NO!"

"Okay okay already... just asking! No need to get touchy..." Espio listened to Vector's grumbling as he walked off down the hallway. Espio turned on his computer and logged it on again. The computer informed him he had two e-mails from M.K., which was no new news.

"Bring them up." He groaned, might as well get it over with. Two Rick Rolls later, he received an e-mail from M.K., asking if he'd liked the story. He had to lie and say he had, he'd never even read it! And to the most recent e-mail she added a phone number. He stared at it for awhile, then decided there was no harm in dialing it. He stood up and dialed it. Then waited while it rang.

"Chaos control initiating."

"Wha...? Hey!" He tried to put the receiver down but a flash of green light came out of it too soon, and he was caught.

***

"Oooh I feel weird...." He stood up, groaning.

"GUYS! IT'S ESPIO!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Screamed all the fangirls in delight. Espio paled as he realized where he was... in a a fanbase... a fanbase for him...... and he was stuck with rabid fangirls all around. He did the only wise thing he could have done..... he ran.

_Later._

Espio staggered through the doorway, covered in bruises from fangirl hugs and his face was covered in lipstick, and his body was covered in trash, he'd had to dive into a garbage can to escape. Vector looked up from his paperwork. "Hey Espio? Anything happened to you lately?" Espio's eye twitched, was Vector being dumb, or was he being sarcastic?

"No Vector... nothing." He climbed up the stairs and into the bathroom to clean himself up for dinner.

"I WANT CANDY!" Yelled Charmy. Espio stepped into the shower as he heard a crash. It seemed that the other Chaotix had had a normal day.

***

He walked into his room, toweling his head dry. "M.K. has sent you another e-mail, open?"

"Mark as spam." Espio sighed and plopped down. Time to just watch something on YouTube and relax.

**Okay so that was random. ^_^ Anyhow, Sar the Hedgehog was telling me about some random author who was telling her whenever this story that she'd read was updated, and gave her their myspace address and a phone number, so I asked if I could use that info to make a story, she said sure, so that's where I got the idea for this. ^_^ M.K.26 is imaginary, I made her up, the same with Espio's e-mail address (obviously). Anyhow, Team Chaotix belongs to SEGA, M.K. belongs to me, the fangirls belong to....... no one in particular, and the Rick Roll belongs to the great Rick Astley. ^_^ I would have added one of those "Jackson'd" things, as a tribute to Michael Jackson, but I decided that would be a little too much. :P Anyway, R&R and tell me what you think of this oneshot! ^_^**


End file.
